


Hello

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, sherlock has a broken heart, they're having a bit of a domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: One Shot. Post-TSoT. Molly ends things with Tom, and sets out to find Sherlock. She never thought it would turn out like this.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Prompted by chelseamh98 on tumblr. "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!"

Molly had had enough. The consulting git was being absolutely ridiculous. And how did this all happen again? Oh, right, after ending things with Tom, Molly left the reception. She took a cab to Baker Street where she was apparently unwelcome.

“Go away,” Sherlock told her when she walked through the already open door.

Molly didn’t waver, though, and she approached him where he sat in his chair. He was just in a mood. “Sherlock, I’m not leaving you; not like this.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a fiancé to get back to? I wonder how he’d feel knowing you’re visiting another man instead of staying with him. Or, better yet, that you allow another man to sleep in your bed though he isn’t your intended.”

She was taken aback. “Are you insinuating something?”

“Depends,” he replied. “Are you guilty of something?”

**_Smack._**

Molly Hooper had slapped him, _and for good reason_ , he added.

“How dare you! It’s not enough that you come waltzing back into everyone’s lives and think everyone will just drop everything for you, but now you have the audacity to make me feel like I did something wrong by going and getting myself engaged!” She was red in the face and furious. But with who?

Sherlock stood up from his chair, and spoke before he could stop the words from spilling out. “You should’ve waited for me!”

“Oh, right, it’s not like you actually asked me to!” Molly started poking at his chest, punctuating almost every word. “You had several chances to tell me how you felt, but you’re a coward, Sherlock!”

His face fell into one of genuine shock. He had never been called a coward before, but he knew she was right. And then the sight of her turning her back and walking away fired him up again. “You left me for that dull, ordinary prat! _You_ left _me_! “

Molly stopped in her tracks, right at the doorway. “Newsflash, Sherlock! We were never together! And I doubt we ever will be! You were never mine, so I had to move on!”

“But you were mine!” He shouted. “ _My_ pathologist!”

“I don’t even know what the hell that means!!” She was so angry, tears were falling down her cheeks.

Sherlock grabbed a pair of scissors and threw it at the smiley face painted on the wall. “Damn it, Molly!”

“You seriously need a timeout!”

“Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!”

“DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

The first to laugh was Molly. Sherlock followed right after. This whole fight was ridiculous. What were they even fighting about? So, their wires got crossed because he couldn’t be brave enough to tell her before he left for two years. _That wasn’t her fault_ , he realised. They laughed long and hard ‘til they were out of breath. Molly had gravitated toward him as their laughter bubbled up through them until they were face to face.

“I’m sorry,” they spoke in unison.

Sherlock spoke softly now. “Molly, I don’t blame you for you trying to move on. You’re right. I was a coward. I was afraid of losing you. I’m not good enough for you, Molly Hooper, but you make me want to be a better man. You make me feel like I’m just me, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, and not just the façade of the famous consulting detective.”

She smiled sadly. “Oh, Sherlock, I don’t ever want you to think you don’t deserve me. And I’m sorry I broke your heart. I knew I had that day when you spoke to me. You kissed my cheek as if it was goodbye. And in many ways, it was, but you know, I much rather prefer hello.” And she rose up on her tip toes, her hand coming up to cradle his face, and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

He was smiling when she pulled back. “Hello,” he breathed out.

She smiled back. “Hello.”


End file.
